Corrupt Magic
by Ms. Speled
Summary: Twilight is asked of Princess Celestia to hold onto their Alicaorn Magic before Tirek comes along and steals it. Twilight accepts and is confronted with a problem that is potentially more dangerous than Tirek. Cover Image by Kladderier on Tumblr.
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: This is a new story I was thinking of after I saw The final episode of Season 4 of MLP:FiM. The current chapter is just the transcript copied from the wiki and modified to have more life to the story. After this chapter the story will be much different. Also, I will still be working on _An Honest Mother_, I just didn't' have the time to get to it with school and everything. But now I am out of school and I plan on getting you a chapter of each story every 3-4 weeks. Hope you enjoy!

"I came as quickly as I could! Is something wrong? Is it Tirek?" Twilight worryingly asked. Princess Celestia sadly responds, "I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him. Discord has betrayed the ponies of Equestria and joined forces with Tirek". Twilight, slightly hurt by this, says "How could he do this?! I thought our friendship meant something to him! I thought he had changed". Princess Celestia continues, "Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land".

Princess Luna jumps in and adds "Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek". "There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. With Discord by his side, we will not be able to stop him from taking it", said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna again adds, "Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost". Princess Celestia took a deep breath,"But there is one solution. It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us". Twilight gasps.

Princess Luna steps forwards, "Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for". Twilight sighs and says "I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic". Princess Luna shakes her head, "You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Somepony must keep it safe". Princess Cadance barely grins and says "That somepony is _you_, Twilight". Twilight confusingly asks "Why me"? Princess Celestia states "We do not believe that Tirek is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you, Tirek will not know where it has gone". Princess Cadance asks "Do you understand what we're asking of you"? Twilight pauses for a brief moment "...Yes. It's just... I'm only now learning how to control my _own_ alicorn magic. To take on even more–". Princess Cadance cuts her off, "Twilight, you represent the Element of Magic. If there is anypony who can do this, it's you". Twilight confidently says "Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things I'll ever do, but with the help of my friends–". Twilight is again cut off, Princess Celestia sadly says "I'm sorry, Princess Twilight, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility"? Twilight Sparkle replies "This is the role I am meant to play as a princess of Equestria! I will not fail to do my duty"! Princess Celestia nods her head, "Then we must begin at once". With that, Twilight prepared herself and Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence began to transfer over their Alicorn Magic to Twilight.

Out in the distant, while Discord and Lord Tirek were causing mischief, Discord shivers and quietly says "That can't be right". Tirek raises an eyebrow and asks "What can't be right"? Discord replies "Nothing. Carry on" and smiles.

The transfer was completed and the four princesses lie on the ground. Princess Celestia, out of breath, manages to say "It is done". Twilight could not believe it.


	2. Magical Secrecy

Twilight was flourishing with the magic of the princesses. She felt very different, feeling twitchy and hyped. She was the same, just exploding with Alicorn Magic. Twilight finally spoke, "Woah, this feels... awkward". Twilight notices the three princesses lying on the ground. "Oh my goodness, are you alright" she asked. Celestia put up her hoof, "Do not worry, we are simply weak from the sudden loss of our magic. We should be better soon". Princess Luna cuts in reminding Twilight of her task, "Twilight, you need to get out before Tirek shows. Please be careful". Twilight nods and runs out of the castle.

Twilight meets with her friends and tries hiding her alicorn magic, though it is quite obvious with all her twitching and spellcasting out of nowhere. Twilight worries that she will give out her secret, so she runs off to be alone to sustain her new magic. At this point Tirek walks into the castle of Princess Celestia. He tries taking their magic, but fails. Tirek laughs, "Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it"? Princess Celestia stands up to Tirek, "You will not prevail, Tirek". Tirek chuckles, "Give my regards to Cerberus".

Twilight is now alone. She believes if she can try hard enough, she will be able to control the Alicorn Magic and hide it until things get better. She started with some off the simplest spells she knew by heart. Twilight took an apple from a tree and tried to turn it into an orange. The apple however, exploded. Twilight tried to make a moustache on herself. This spell succeeded, but it overachieved, giving Twilight a beard much larger than the beard of Starswirl. She removed the beard and said to herself, "Ok Twilight, how about a simple teleportation spell to that rock over there". She closed her eyes and casted the spell. She opens her eyes and finds herself on the edge of a waterfall. It was too much for her, her magic was nearly uncontrollable. She started to teleport all over Equestria. First, it was her home, then to the Everfree Forest, then to somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres, and finally in Celestia's castle. She again opened her eyes, seeing Tirek handing Discord a medallion. Tirek turned around saw Twilight eye to eye. Twilight yelped and teleported back to her original position.

Tirek's face grew red, "There's a fourth? And you did not tell me this"?! Discord smiled, "I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort. And now I have it", holding the medallion Tirek gave him in his paws. Tirek, angrily yet calmly asks, "Then where can we find this fourth princess? Where is her castle"? Discord laughs, "Castle? No, Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville. Castle"? Tirek says to himself "Not for much longer".

Twilight gives a quick sigh of relief. She was definitely not ready to fight Tirek. Suddenly a fainted, ominous voice filled Twilight's ears, "What's the matter"? Twilight took a step back, "Who's there? Where are you"? The voice came again, "It's quite alright Twilight, I'm you". Twilight confused and scared asks, "What do you mean"? The voice grew, it almost sounded like Princess Celestia, but it was too dark and masculine, "I am a self-conscience of you, born from the Alicorn magic you possess". Twilight is terrified but understands, "This is rather... disturbing, but I must focus on my task to hide the Alicorn Magic from Tirek". The voiced question Twilight, "I am the the Alicorn Magic, there is no hiding me, I am way too powerful to be not be noticed". Twilight sat down. She had a lot of pressure put on her right now, "So what should I do"? The voice didn't say anything. There was a moment of silence. The voice broke it, "The only way to solve your problem is to fight Tirek head on. It was meant to be and you can't change that". Twilight was doubtful that this was the only way possible, "I still have to try to hide away, no matter how long Tirek takes to find me. The voice paused again, "... very well, do what you must". Twilight continued to practice spells. The voice inside her head made her feel uneasy, doubtful, and hopeless... and maybe it was hopeless.


	3. A Conscience Decision

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike were telling the citizens of Ponyville to stay indoors and having a small conversation on the situation. Rainbow Dash rudely says "I'll bet he takes his sweet time", referring to Discord. Discord pops out of nowhere and replies to Rainbow Dash's comment, "Or perhaps these things just take time". Fluttershy is filled with glee to see Discord, "You're back! Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches"? Discord grins, "I did. I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time". Discord the uses his magic to zap the ponies and Spike inside a cell. He yells out "Ta-da"! Tirek asks Discord "You've gathered up all of them"? Discord smiles and says "And her little dragon, too". Spike tries to bite Discord's finger, but misses. Fluttershy starts crying, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends"! Discord replies, "Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming". Fluttershy waters up, "I didn't. I really didn't". Tirek takes their magic and skills with one mighty breath,"You really think she'd do anything for them"? Discord reassures Tirek, "If Twilight has magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us". Tirek smiles and raises an eyebrow, "Us? Who said anything about us"? Discord frowns and rubs the back of his head, "You did". Tirek walks up to Discord, "You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me". Tirek takes in Discord's magic and Discord falls to the ground. Discord weakly says "But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you". Tirek bends down to Discord and smiles, "My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is". Applejack said to Discord, "Surely you saw this comin". Discord put his paws over his eyes, "I didn't. I truly didn't".

After a few hours have passed, Twilight is worn out. She practiced every spell and the voice was persuading her to think otherwise. She had to ignore it and block it out so she could concentrate. Most of the more complicated spells she couldn't handle, so she put them aside. Twilight pants and lies down on the ground, "... Magic shouldn't be this tiring". Birds started to fly out of the trees. "PRINCESS TWILIGHT"! screamed out a familiar voice. Tirek had shown up. Twilight thought to herself "Ohnonononono". She got up and tried flying away, but Tirek wasn't going to let her escape. He shot a few blasts at her and knocked her down. The voice spoke again, "What are you doing? You cannot avoid this battle. You must fight and win". Twilight panicked, "I'm not ready yet"! The voice grew angry, "It does not matter! You must fight and win! No turning back, no giving up. I must be kept away from that evil brute"! Twilight gave in. She flew up and closed her eyes. She remembered all the times she had with her friends, and she hoped it wouldn't end. The fight was on.

[Please watch the fight scene from this episode, I refuse to write about it in detail]

After what seemed hours of fighting, both Twilight and Tirek became tired. Twilight is heavily breathing. The voice again gets angry, "You cannot give up now". Twilight manages to say "Give me... a moment... ... please". Tirek is panting, worn out by the heated battle. Tirek laughs and walks up to Twilight, "It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight"? Tirek snaps his fingers and Twilight's friends appear in bubbles. Tirek continues, "Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria". Twilight Sparkle gasps and starts to tear. Tirek asks "What's it going to be"? Rainbow Dash tries to convince Twilight, "Don't do it, Twilight"! Fluttershy joins in, "We aren't worth it"! Discord muffles, "Oh, but you are, Fluttershy. You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either". Fluttershy just stares sadly at Discord. Tirek angrily shouts out "Enough! I want an answer, and I want it no-"...

Suddenly the sky goes dark, and everything around Twilight goes black and white except for herself. Everybody and everything is stuck in place, as if someone stopped time. Twilight is very frightened and confused, "What's going on"? Twilight's hoofsteps echo each time she steps back. The voice is loud and echos through the air, "...You are under great pressure... forced to choose between me and saving the Princesses, or giving me up to save your friends". Twilight is crying, "This is so stressful". The voice immediately responds, "I know. But you must understand. I cannot be given to this being, or the entire land will be under his rule". Twilight looks up at her immobilized, colorless friends, "If I accept he will take the Alicorn magic and I will get my friends in return. Or I can keep the magic and hope for the best. I can't control something as powerful as you". The voice replies "... Let me take control". Twilight is surprised, "What"? The voice continues, "I believe I am powerful enough to take control over your body. If you allow me to, I will be able to defeat Tirek with ease and save your friends, however, I cannot say what will happen to you". Twilight again looks up at her friends who remain frozen in sadness. The voice asks "We do not have much time left. What is your answer? Will you defeat Tirek or will I"? Color begins to flow back into everyone again and they slowly start to move. Twilight quickly makes her decision, "Do it".


End file.
